Fang: An Out OF Body Experience
by Krrimarte
Summary: Fang's got a new power. Check it out.


I don't really know how to explain this, so here goes. Weird stuff has been happening. Yeah, not very detailed, I know. However, I don't even know where to start. I guess the best place is the stuff that's the most bothersome.

Lately, I've been thinking a lot. That's not to unusual, but when I get to thinking about something hard enough... I sorta, well, leave my body. Or at least it feels that way. It's starting to freak me out. Maybe I'm sick or something, you know.

Well, let's get that worry out of the way. I'm going to tell Iggy about it and we'll see what we come up with.

"Iggy, I got to tell you something, man." I say and flop down next to him by the fire.

"Okay, shoot." He replies turning his head towards me.

"Something weird has been happening... I feel really weird." I say, not quite having the vocabulary to describe this to anybody outside of my head in a way that doesn't come across sounding like, "I've taken one to many hits to the head at this point and I think I need one of those 'I-love-myself' jackets."

Iggy smirks, which I've learned is never a good sign. "You're always weird. But I think I know what you problem is." He says.

I raise a brow, just waiting for him to say something that's going to make me want to deck him.

"You're developing a power, buddy." He says. Okay, so I'm not going to have to clock him.. At least not so far, anyway.

"Like what? The ability to feel wonky?" I ask.

"No, stupid. The ability to control out-of-body experiences." He says with a grin. "I've noticed it for a while. I don't think that you totally grasp how awesome that's going to be."

What? Okay, maybe he's the one in need of the special I-love-myself jacket.

"I mean it. It's gonna be like the ultimate in spy warfare." He says with a grin. "So... How does it work? Do you just float around, or do you focus on something."

"I don't know. It's been pretty much wherever I'm physically pointed. I haven't even tried anything else."

"Well try focusing on something. Concentrate on it." He says.

I can't believe I'm even trying this, but it's not like anybody but us can tell so I concentrate on the first thing that comes to me. Okay, this is officially freaky. Not am I no longer in my body... I'm in somebody else's. 'Whoa, creepy.' I think and look around. Who the heck am I, anyway?

'I don't know who you are, but you better leave, because one voice in my head is already annoying.'

'CRAP!' I think and snap out of it.

"So... where'd you go?" He asks.

"You don't want to know." I mutter and lay down on my blanket. This thing has taken on a whole new shade of bizzare. I can't believe that I managed to out of body myself into Max's head. Then it hits me. No way...

I think I can read Max's mind if I don't think anything. Talking about some serious insight.

I go to sleep thinking about the things I could find out about Max.

"Voice... Go away." I hear her think.

'Now, Max, what kind of concsionce would I be if I did that?'

"One that doesn't make me want to run my head into a wood chipper. What made you decide that my brain would be a nice place to roost, anyway?"

'Don't think, Don't think... Darn it, I thought that didn't I?'

"YES!" both voices exclaim.

"WHO ARE YOU?"

'I'm kind of curious myself.'

'CRAP' And I'm out of there faster than Kelly Rippa on The Weakest Link.

I get up off the ground and go over to where I know Max is keeping watch. "I think I need to tell you something." I say and sit down on a study rock.

She looks at me. "I don't care, just stay out of my head."

How does she know? I start to tense up.

"Two voices is enough for any girl, well three if you include the new one that pops in to say something stupid once in a while." She mutters, mostly to herself.

"I wasn't that stupid." I say.

"Don't think, don't think, I thought that didn't I ? CRAP!" She repeats my thoughts. "That sounds pretty stupid to me."

Okay, so I'm even more articulation-challenged before I speak. Wow, I've hit an all-time low.

"So what did you want to tell me?" Max asks.

"... Never mind." I say and get up. Well... This is definitely going to be interesting.

**A/N: So there you have it ladies and gents. My first attempt at writing something from Fang's POV. If it sucks. Let me know, I'm just trying this out. R/R**


End file.
